


Fetter

by Sugiyoru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Yuri is a VIP (visually impaired person) .
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugiyoru/pseuds/Sugiyoru
Summary: 2018年年底CWT出的本，完售故釋出本文>動畫原作後日談，四遊四柚又回到獨立個體的狀態。>前言省略多，不過不影響本文閱讀。>遊里因某些原因現為視障者，程度大概已經是B1，但尚可分辨物體顏色和模糊的形體。>角色和原作屬於遊戲王ARC-V製作組，OOC屬於我 :D>娛樂決鬥（第二章）萬分感謝親友UD的決鬥構成qwq





	1. Chapter 1

　　即使其他三個人從自己的身體離開了，意識之海的浪濤聲依舊，在肉體沈睡之時墮入。沒有華麗的舞台特效，也沒有拍手喝采的觀眾，孤單的、廣漠的荒涼世界。  
　　在如此了無生機的崖壁上偶然間發現了一株玫瑰幼苗。他冒著生命危險把它取來，慎重地呵護它、栽培它，並在盛開之時送給他最摯愛的人們，得到的回應卻是拒絕或無視。  
　　原本他已經放棄，欲將那朵唯一的玫瑰投入大海時，有個人走了過來，手裡捧著一大束閃著晨露、含苞待放的嫣紅花兒。那人蹲下與自己的視線齊平，恭敬地遞上花束，詢問是否能交換他手上的那朵玫瑰。  
　　遊矢低頭看向自己所培育的花，因海邊鹽風和營養不良而遠比對方手中的花冠都來得瘦小。他愣愣地接下花束時一句話都說不出口，僅僅只能將它們擁進懷中。甚至，沒有預想中被扎到的疼痛感，方才發現對方甚至細心地為他折下莖條上的每一根刺。  
　　那天他笑了也哭了。他致力於帶給人們快樂，卻反被大家忽略，自己也是需要別人給予的溫暖。一次、兩次、三次，在斷崖邊、在暗溝裡、在海中，每每落入崩潰邊緣，遊里便會趕來將他撈起。擁抱、安撫，並在他的身旁坐下，靜靜地伴他凝望遠方天空迎來一日的曙光。  
　　他本該去見識世界的美好。可命運總是偏頗的，他不懂為何最後倖存的人總是自己。

　　最近的海很不平靜，遊矢知道自己的情況又變得更糟了仍力不從心。向遊里坦誠心意後應該是要好轉的，然事實並沒有。責任、自卑、焦慮……各式不同的情緒壓在身上簡直快要喘不過氣，但一想到遊里努力克服視力障礙，維持無異於普通人生活的模樣，他就更加無法釋懷自己竟是如此無能為力。  
　　遊里沒有錯，錯的是他。而對方卻爽快地接受了這樣滿是錯誤的自己，要是不能變得更好，總有一天他肯定會離開的。若到時有眼球移植手術的話，這副眼睛就送給他當作分手前的最後一個禮物吧……  
　　剎那，狂嘯的海浪像是噤了聲般地平靜溫馴，他知道他來了。  
　　「遊矢。」他在不遠處的海攤上呼喚自己的名字。「別這樣。」  
　　「但願我的眼睛能夠摘下給你。」他說，舉起手就要往眼球戳去，卻在指尖碰觸到的前一秒定住無法動彈。  
　　夢中的遊里像是知曉一切似地筆直朝他走來，碎浪拍打在腳踝邊，沖淡了沙上留下的足跡。別再這麼做了。他聽見對方在他的耳邊低語。讓那些自責隨著這些腳印淡忘吧。  
　　紫色雙瞳緊閉，仍絲毫沒有偏差地捉住遊矢的手。他虔誠地輕握吻上指尖，並引導他觸碰自己的眼瞼。  
　　遊矢以為遊里還要說些什麼，然而他只是沉默，任他的指尖一次又一次撫摸雙眼。他突然有股想哭的衝動，溫熱的淚水止不住地湧出，然後放聲嚎啕。  
　　輕輕擁住自己的體溫很是真實，溫暖地讓人逐漸遺忘痛苦。但他絕對不可以忘記這份傷痛，他是罪人，害了他們失去感官的千古罪人。他只能掙扎，在溫柔（想被原諒）與悲痛（不能原諒）的矛盾中痛不欲生。  
　　明明沒有帶刺的玫瑰花束，胸口卻傳來劇烈刺痛。那是仍然存活於世的證明，而他只是擁得更緊。

　　遊矢醒來時，發現自己身上多了一件薄毯。  
　　殘存的餘溫如同毯子主人那般，是淡淡的暖意。明明該是輕巧的溫柔，對他來說卻已過於沉重。  
　　恍惚中他憶起方才的夢境，被親吻的指尖殘留著些許揉捏的觸感。那不是單純的夢，遊里又再一次悄悄潛入他的意識裡阻止了他。  
　　可那只是夢啊。他呢喃。冰冷的指甲刮下乾涸淚水的碎屑，一次又一次，留下細細紅痕也不在意。  
　　反正他又看不見。  
　　已經、看不見了啊。

　　盥洗後遊矢踩著有些飄忽的腳步下樓。明明比往日還要早起床，卻不見遊里的身影。遊矢收緊了肩上的薄毯，上面還殘留著屬於他的體溫和味道，他埋首感受那柔軟的溫存，才稍稍舒緩焦慮的心情。早先指甲刮過的血痕已凝成痂，有些刺痛，但這些都沒有找到遊里來的要緊。  
　　突然間，腳邊竄上一股毛茸茸的觸感令他驚地回神。遊里的拉布拉多犬正晃著尾巴望向自己，隨後起身邁開步伐。遊矢跟在她身後拐進餐廳，卻在抬頭的那一刻愣了神。  
　　遊里就坐在廚房外的長廊上凝視著微亮的天空，看上去若有所思的樣子。再定睛一瞧，發現他手裡珍重地握著一張紫色卡牌——那是飢餓毒融合龍，遊里曾經的王牌。  
　　原本被焦急填滿的腦袋一瞬間化作空白。他開始覺得室內不流動的空氣變得愈發沉重，每一分每一秒都在壓迫他的臂膀。  
　　直到導盲犬芙蘿拉推開連結廳室和廊道的落地窗，一時灌進的冷風讓遊矢下意識地閉上雙眼。待他再度望向一人一犬時，他們已經抱在一塊兒玩耍，而全然不見飢餓毒的蹤影。

　　***

　　榊遊矢和柊柚子下了公車，走進不遠處的白色建築裡。醫院飄散著消毒水的味道彷彿早已滲透進水泥牆裡，根深蒂固，揮之不去。即使是在精神科或心理科的樓層也能嗅到那味道，他們倆不約而同地捏了捏鼻樑上的口罩使其更服貼一些，並在候診區的長椅上坐了下來。  
　　「你真的打算一直隱瞞下去嗎。」柚子看向身旁的紅綠髮男子，他彷彿沒有察覺她的視線似地將帽緣拉更低些。  
　　「我不想讓他們擔心。他們好不容易才離開我的這副身軀，應該去追求更好的人生。」  
　　「我不覺得這是個好方法。要是你的症狀惡化了怎麼辦？」  
　　「那也是我自己的問題。何況現在還算是觀察期，或許哪一天就好了也說不定？」  
　　「希望囉。」  
　　他們沉默地看著牆上電子計數器的號碼跳動。柚子的手機不斷傳來訊息提示的震動聲響，她不予理會，最後索性關機。  
　　「沒關係嗎？那些訊息。」  
　　「我知道你現在不想談論工作，那就沒有立即回覆的必要。」  
　　「謝謝妳，各方面都是。」他發自內心露出淺笑。  
　　換號的鈴聲正好響起，他起身步入診間。  
　　和前幾次的問診模式基本相同，由醫生發問而自己負責回答。房內老時鐘滴答聲愈發明顯，最後喀噠一響停止，有什麼東西壞掉了，跟自己的內心一樣。又想起數日前失手摔碎的玻璃杯，他嘗試如當時保持平靜地撿拾碎塊，卻沒來由地掉了幾滴眼淚。  
　　「別悶著不哭。想哭就哭出來，這裡沒有人會嘲笑你的。」  
　　他搖頭。現場沒有任何一件事會令他悲傷，可眼淚就是怎麼也停不下來。他知道後頭還有長長的人龍等著看診，要是現在不停止哭泣醫生是不會放過自己的，大家離開醫院後都還有各自的生活要過，不能耽誤醫生和大家的時間……  
　　「孩子，能跟我聊聊嗎？」深紅長髮的女醫師柔聲地問。  
　　「我怕、我怕拖到時間。」  
　　「你的、還是我的？如果是我的話，沒有關係喔。」她又道。「老實說，我也認識不少騎乘決鬥的職業選手，多少耳聞過你的事情。所以當你出現在這裡的時候，我有些訝異卻也不是特別驚訝。選手們身上背負著的心理壓力很多很大，我或許不能完全解決問題，但也累積不少過來的經驗可以與你分享。」  
　　「可是我不知道從何說起……」  
　　「那麼，最近有沒有什麼特別煩惱的事情呢？關於人生的感情的都可以聊喔。」  
　　遊矢思考了片晌，最後幽幽地吐出疑問：

　　「一個人為了另一個人放棄自己最愛的事物，真的值得嗎？」

　　***

　　「醫生怎麼說？」  
　　他們找了間醫院附近的咖啡廳坐下，柚子點了份鬆餅套餐，而遊矢則是奶蓋紅茶加雙倍的糖。  
　　「好像比上次的情況更糟。」他冷靜地異常，彷彿正敘述一件與自己毫不相關的事情。「他建議我暫時別再上場比賽了。」  
　　「你是該休息，但我知道你一定會拒絕。」柚子大力切下厚鬆餅。「反正這一季都打進冠亞軍戰我就不計較，但我要以經紀人的身分禁止你出席下一季賽事，看情形禁賽令還會繼續延長。再這麼決鬥下去只怕你永遠好不了了。」  
　　「好像也只能這樣了。」  
　　「虧你還能繼續打下去。」  
　　「不決鬥，我就一無所有了啊。」他又笑了起來，這次帶著些許苦澀。柚子一時之間竟無法回話。

　　『當帶給大家快樂的娛樂決鬥變成一件痛苦的事，你會選擇放棄嗎？』  
　　腦海閃過前些日子和某人見面時的談話。  
　　『即使沒有他，大家的快樂可以從其他人的身上獲得。到時，他的幸福又有誰會在乎？』  
　　遊矢過於溫柔，所以他什麼都不會說，把所有負面情緒吞回肚子，期盼著時間能夠淡化那些悲傷，但那是僅限於吞進去的內容能夠被完好吸收。消化系統出了問題，吃進去的量又過於龐大，一定會出事。就像現在這樣，察覺到時已成了一種病。  
　　『觀眾是很健忘的生物。就算是打悲情牌也沒有用，反而還會招人討厭。若不能在他們心中留下最動人的演出，時間遲早會磨損他的光輝，最後成為一塊普通的石子。所以遊矢才會奮不顧身地追求演出的極致。』  
　　遊矢是不是正逐漸步上札克的後塵？  
　　『他很得人緣，同時又很孤單。妳要成為他願意敞開心房的朋友，還是將他推入火坑的最後一根稻草，只有妳自己能決定。』  
　　那個人攪動茶上白色奶蓋的模樣和眼前紅綠髮男子如出一轍，是由於曾是同一個靈魂的關係，還是因為一起生活而染上同樣的手癖，柚子覺得兩者都是。

　　「我很認真的，明天比賽結束後就休息吧。看是要去遠方散心還是在家補眠做家務事都好，最近流行的園藝治療也不錯。」  
　　「這樣沒關係嗎？」  
　　「我剛好也想放假。去國外走走，能來一場異國豔遇更好啊。」  
　　「我很期待妳回來後帶著一位帥哥喔。」  
　　「噢少來了。」柚子吐槽，遊矢看著她微笑。  
　　還好，至少還沒有失去逗人開懷大笑的能力，他在心裡悄聲地安慰自己。  
　　說遲時那時快，柚子的手機剛好響起，與現下氣氛不同的歡快琴聲流淌，卻完全融入餐廳播放的背景樂。那瞬間，遊矢發覺，他才是與這個世界格格不入的人。

　　***

　　回到家後，遊矢便把自己關進房間。  
　　為了不被大家察覺而將藥丸全數倒進不透明罐子裡。他旋緊蓋子後躺下，仔細端詳那從櫥櫃翻出來的舊塑膠罐，兒時畫上的笑臉此時也正對著他微笑。藥罐上的笑臉，呵，自嘲的短音節就這麼消散在空氣中。  
　　早上和醫生談話的內容在腦海中盤旋。女醫師便詢問他是不是正在談戀愛，他沒有正面回應，畢竟說不準哪天醫生會希望遊里也能到場。他不想讓遊里捲進自己的病症困擾，起碼現在還不行。  
　　當他知道遊里選擇不接受眼睛治療時，不知怎地反倒鬆了一口氣。他一直認為有這樣的想法很奇怪，直到最近他想通這是因為不用擔心他會像當年父親莫名消失。遊矢知道這樣的想法很自私、很貪心，甚至是一種幾近病態的想法，可就是忍不住嘴角上揚。  
　　要是他發現自己是如此不正常，最後選擇離開該怎麼辦？  
　　他不敢繼續想下去。

　　待他醒來時，太陽已經完全沉沒在地平線的彼端了。  
　　遊矢聽見熟悉的腳步聲踱進對面遊斗的房間，隔了好一陣子才走出，三聲敲響自己的房門。得到應允，遊里向著自己步來，並在床沿坐下，伸手撫上他的腦門輕輕揉壓按摩。  
　　「嗨。」  
　　「嗨。」  
　　「你今天過得好嗎？」散發薰衣草香味的指間梳過髮梢，遊矢翻身湊近他的臂膀，皺起的眉心舒緩開來。  
　　「還可以。」他答。「你的手好香。」  
　　「是嗎？看來老闆製作的精油皂很合你的喜好呢。」他的手背緣著頜骨劃過，在頰肉上溫柔地打轉。那是不同於掌心的微涼和細緻，遊矢闔上雙眼靜靜感受。  
　　「吃飯？」他聽到他問。  
　　「不太餓。」  
　　「吃點也好啊。遊吾帶了不少雜煮回來。」  
　　「晚點再說吧。」  
　　因摩擦而微熱的手悄悄地離開，然後一股更龐大的暖源和重量在身側落下。他睜眼看他湊近自己，伸手環抱拍撫。手指順著腰線而上，直至肩頭轉為揉壓，遊矢這才發現自己的筋繃得好緊。  
　　「你好像很緊張，對明天的比賽沒有信心嗎？」他以骨節來回刮摩筋脈，隨著施力漸強摟的越緊，遊矢覺得就這樣陷進他的懷抱永遠不起來也好。  
　　「沒有。只是有點累。」  
　　「要睡覺了？」  
　　「不是那種……我說不上來。」攢緊對方的衣物，眼窩抬離胸膛，他可以感覺到要是再這麼依靠下去眼淚就會湧出來，而且無法停下。  
　　敲門聲突兀地闖進這靜謐的空間，遊吾喊著吃飯，而遊里替自己打發掉了。  
　　窗外的風吹散雲層，月光灑落在對方的側臉，紫色眼珠流轉的光輝令他想起了某日清晨的輕喚。多麼漂亮的眼睛，他想。縱使那是一雙無法發揮作用的眼瞳，他仍想好好保護它們，還有他。  
　　「遊矢。」  
　　對方說話吐出的白霧近在咫尺，他有些尷尬地撇開雙唇。紫色的身影緩緩坐起來，背著光，遊矢看不見他的表情。  
　　「明天我會去比賽會場。我、芙蘿拉還有飢餓毒，我們都會去的。」  
　　好像有什麼東西在腦中斷裂。  
　　「為什麼？」他壓抑住顫抖的唇角，深怕不小心洩漏出情緒。「明天聽說會滿場。人太多，你很可能因此受傷。」  
　　「我跟遊斗談好了，明天他會跟著我。」  
　　「還是太危險，不能待在家裡聽轉播嗎？」  
　　「放心，我們不會坐在露天觀眾席的。」  
　　遊矢強迫自己已經當機的腦袋思索這句話的含義，最後得出一個十分詭異的結論。  
　　「但是VIP席……」  
　　「我會讓那傢伙答應的。我自有辦法。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次萬分感謝本章的決鬥構成UD大大！！

　　遊矢見過當年和札克比賽導致終身癱瘓的那位前決鬥者。  
　　那是他剛加入職業聯盟，某次散場時偶然撞見的。對方沒有明說也沒有與他交談，但匆忙中視線對上的瞬間全身每個細胞都顫慄起來，他確信就是那個人錯不了。  
　　那人和同行者在對向觀眾席上望著逐漸空曠的會場，夕陽餘暉落在一側的肩上，彷彿將他的身子切割成明與暗兩部分。位在明亮面的手微微抬離輪椅扶手似是想與自己打招呼，卻懸在空中，隨後落回原處。  
　　遊矢仰望著高臺上的他，一句話也說不出口。無力和恐懼好像日落時分過長而變形的影子般緊緊揪住他的雙腿，他無法動彈又想儘速逃離那過於尷尬的現場，只能無助的低下頭乞求對方的視線離去。  
　　他不敢仔細看那名前決鬥者的表情。是憤怒、悲傷，抑或是無奈？總之應該不是什麼好臉色。為何這個世界沒有還給對方一副可以自由活動的身軀？為何他的其他三位分身無法擁有完整感知這個世界的能力？  
　　為什麼留下來的總是自己？

＊＊＊

　　「遊矢。」  
　　溫暖的指尖撥開他的瀏海，依序滑過眉間、鼻樑然後點上唇間。過分親近的紫色眼眸帶著幾分睡意，朝自己墜下、墜下，最後在額上輕巧地落吻。  
　　「早安。」他細聲地道，神情十分柔和。  
　　離早餐開飯還有段時間，遊矢伸手觸碰對方的暴露在寒冷空氣的手。果不其然正逐漸冷去，他拉了拉對方的袖口示意要他窩到被子裡再等一下，而他也笑著鑽了進來。單人尺寸的被單不夠寬，遊矢摟緊遊里的身子並替他收好被角。  
　　「謝謝，這樣暖和多了。」  
　　「怎麼辦，我還有點睏。」遊里身上的薰衣草香味令他放鬆，彷彿只要閉上眼就會再次睡著。  
　　「那再睡一會吧，我會在這裡陪著你。」他輕輕拍撫他的背，遊矢悶哼幾聲後便又墜入睡眠。這次沒有回憶也沒有海浪聲，安穩無夢。

＊＊＊

　　歷經四十七次的平手，最終由遊斗勝出這場猜拳。遊矢和遊里同時鬆了口氣，起碼到比賽會場前都不用擔心出什麼意外。  
　　「什麼嘛！我的過彎技術可比遊斗高超多咧！」遊吾扣上安全帶不平地叫道。  
　　「遊吾，騎乘決鬥和駕駛不一樣，在馬路上轉彎請減速而不是甩尾。」遊斗發動引擎，瞄了眼後照鏡確認四人一犬都已坐定，便平穩地開上道路。  
　　沿路上遊吾善盡副駕駛的責任，拋出許多話題讓整車充滿笑鬧聲，遊矢也久違地開懷大笑起來。紅燈停下時遊斗眼角的餘光瞄向後照鏡，導盲犬芙蘿拉正溫順地趴在遊里腿上，享受來自她主人充滿慈愛的拍撫；一旁的遊矢則反覆沿著她的背脊摸往尾巴順毛，眼神裡都是寵溺——對遊里更多一些。就算小心翼翼地維持距離，那自不經意觸碰的指尖蔓延而上的緋紅便是親密的證明。  
　　保守秘密真困難。他嘆。  
　　「是說，遊矢你真不打算搶動作卡嗎？」遊吾在片刻的沉默後說。「我不是質疑你的實力，只是赤馬零兒真的不是好惹的對手，而他一定會使用動作卡，變數實在太多了。」  
　　多嘴！他在心裡罵道。遊斗此時多麼希望遊吾的聲帶仍然沒被治好。  
　　「……這是我在這個賽季開始前就和觀眾做好的約定，我不會違背他們。」遊矢的聲音混雜些許難以察覺的微顫。他不禁跟著捏緊排檔，腦袋飛快地思考該怎麼轉移這個話題時，全程安靜的遊里便搶先開口打斷。  
　　「遊吾，你在擔心什麼呢？又沒人說不能阻擋對手。設法不讓他搶到動作卡就好啦。」紫粉髮的男子輕笑，並堅定地拉過一旁猶豫不決的手，珍重、安穩地握住。

＊＊＊

　　不對勁。  
　　心裡的某一個角落不對勁。  
　　早上突然夢到的回憶、遊吾突然提起的話題、還有怪獸們異常的騷動……他能感受到自己的情緒正在動搖，從邊緣一點一滴地侵蝕。宛如戰袍般的演出服和妝容沒有如往常帶給他勇氣，他只能努力壓下不適感走向自己的提包拿出藥罐，卻被俐落的敲門聲嚇得趕緊塞回最底層，並以層層衣物遮掩。  
　　「請進。」他穩住身子和嗓音道。  
　　他的三名分身——現在或許稱作「兄弟」比較恰當——依序走進。遊矢注意到遊里和遊斗脖子上掛著紅繩識別證，看來他們是順利和赤馬家談攏了。  
　　「抱歉，能占用一些時間嗎？」遊里殿後步進休息室問道。  
　　「當然。」  
　　「祝你旗開得勝！讓赤馬那傢伙知道就算不靠動作卡也能堂堂正正打贏他！」遊吾欲上前與遊矢擊掌，卻遭到來自其他兩人的肘擊夾攻，他痛得抱著肚子蹲下。  
　　「後面那句話是多餘的。」遊斗說。  
　　「最不會說話的遊吾。」遊里說。  
　　「你們兩個真的很過分欸！先是瞞著我拿到VIP席的票，現在又攻擊我！」  
　　「閉上你的嘴。」他們兩人同時道。  
　　黃藍髮的青年還想說些什麼反駁，一旁的紫粉髮男子趕緊摀住他的嘴。  
　　遊斗嘆口氣，隨後露出溫暖的微笑搭上遊矢的肩膀以示打氣，又拍了拍遊里的背，接著便把一旁吵鬧的遊吾拖出休息室。  
　　休息室裡頓時只剩下他和遊里兩個人，安靜到能夠聽見彼此的呼吸。  
　　「遊矢。」漫長的沉默後他走近並拉過自己的手。「這樣感覺好點嗎？」  
　　「呃、嗯。」突如其來的觸碰令他有些不知所措。「謝謝你。」  
　　遊矢感受到手心正被暖流圍繞，由指梢漸漸蔓延開來，流過冰冷的全身。自落地窗透進午後陽光讓紫色身影覆上一層溫柔的光暈，滿盈的和煦如同使人失神的魔法，再次睜眼時唇瓣便已分離，徒留微熱的溫度久久不散。  
　　「不論發生什麼事，也不管結果如何，我都會一直看著你。」  
　　離去前他在口袋留下一只信封。遊矢鄭重地拆開，而後綻開萬分甜美的笑容。

＊＊＊

　　如羅馬競技場般的圓形會場人聲鼎沸，每年初春舉辦的舞網市錦標賽經過七屆的時光變得更為多元成熟。他自始至終都留在這裡見證變化，不曾停歇也未曾離去。美其名是堅守初衷，實際上是掙扎，而且日益痛苦。他知道即使對選擇的職業懷有熱愛及理想，前行道路上的重重困難始終都會不間斷地磨蝕那份熱情。自己的選擇真的是對的嗎？遊矢至今仍尋不著答案。  
　　他踩著階梯踏上舞台，肩膀那暗紅披風隨向右打直的手臂迎風發出聲響，位在高臺的主持人趁勢喊出他的名，引來群眾高聲的歡呼與吆喝。  
　　對面的赤馬零兒挺直軀幹，暗紅色的長圍巾飄揚，佇立於天地間那身影七年來不曾改變。遊矢不知道是基於什麼原因讓退居幕後的他在沉寂六年後又再度回到賽場上，但當他得知這次的參賽名單裡有他的名字時，他便知道他們注定是要打一場的。  
　　「好久不見，榊遊矢，你改變真多。」  
　　「你倒是沒怎麼變呢，赤馬零兒。」遊矢咧開唇角微笑道。「你也聽到觀眾們迫不及待地高喊了吧。我想我們就省去冗長的寒暄，直接開始我們的娛樂決鬥如何？」  
　　「不，在那之前我有一件事要問你。」銀髮的男子推了推鏡框，鏡片的反光使他無法完整讀出對方的神情。「你真的不再使用動作卡了嗎？」  
　　「是啊。這是我在今年賽季前就與大家立下的約定。這次也不會例外喔。」  
　　主持人高聲唸出隨機抽選出的場地魔法，升上天空發出清脆的碎裂聲。賽場周邊的質量投影機運轉起來，崎嶇的荒野景色映入眼簾，緊接著便宣告比賽開始。  
　　「那我就不客氣地收下你的好意。」零兒邁開腳步奔跑，在偌大的場上試圖尋找動作卡的下落。  
　　「不會讓你得逞！」遊矢追了上去。「由我先攻！召喚娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑並發動他的怪獸效果，將異色眼靈擺龍加入手牌。」身著紫黑衣服的金髮小丑憑空出現在場上，清脆地一聲彈指，一張牌便從遊矢的卡組中飛出，落於他的指間。  
　　「再以刻度一的娛樂夥伴橡皮羊和刻度八的娛樂夥伴異色眼獨角獸設置靈擺刻度。」大手一揮，將兩張卡置於盤面兩端。「搖擺吧，魂之靈擺，在天空中畫出光的弧線！靈擺召喚！現身吧，我的怪獸們──娛樂夥伴猛薔薇巴拉庫達；以及威風凜凜又美麗的雙色之眼，異色眼靈擺龍。」遊矢視線對上身旁同自己奔跑的異色眼靈擺龍並高高躍起，輕巧地降落在那赤紅色的身子向前方疾馳，趕在零兒勾到動作卡前阻擋。  
　　「我結束這個回合。」艷紅的雙瞳難得充滿朝氣地閃爍。  
　　而遭到攔截的赤馬零兒立刻轉身往別處跑去。  
　　「輪到我的回合，抽牌！從手牌發動ＤＤ螺渦史萊姆的怪獸效果，將手牌中的ＤＤ螺渦史萊姆和ＤＤ拉米亞送進墓地進行特殊召喚──露出獠牙的地獄番犬，暗夜中魅惑人心的妖婦，在冥府的光之漩渦中合為一體，孕育出新的王吧！融合召喚！誕生吧，ＤＤＤ烈火王鐵木真！」  
　　手持紅色大劍和盾的惡魔族騎士現身於場中，零兒踩上怪獸的盾面借力跳過峭壁，遊矢也不甘示弱地緊跟在後頭。  
　　「接著發動ＤＤ螺渦史萊姆的第二個效果，將他從墓地除外，從手牌特殊召喚ＤＤ魔導賢者哥白尼。」燃燒赤焰的紅色球體矗立在銀髮男子身後守護，不讓他們兩人的距離拉得更近。  
　　「發動場上ＤＤＤ烈火王鐵木真的怪獸效果，當場上有ＤＤ怪獸特殊召喚的場合，可以從我方墓地特殊召喚一隻ＤＤ怪獸。出來吧，ＤＤ拉米亞！」發光的卡片從他手上的決鬥盤飛出，畫作帶有粉紅花瓣的龍之軀體顯現，適時擋下一旁試圖超前的獨角獸。「再發動場上ＤＤ魔導賢者哥白尼的怪獸效果，從牌組將ＤＤ亡靈史萊姆送入墓地。」  
　　「然後，將場上的ＤＤ拉米亞和ＤＤＤ烈火王鐵木真協調，進行同調召喚！撕裂黑暗的咆哮啊，取得疾風之速，成為新生之王落地的啼哭吧！同調召喚！誕生吧，等級七，ＤＤＤ疾風王亞歷山大！」  
　　粉紅的花之龍與紅黑騎士消失於光圈中，化作一名白銀與青綠的騎士出現在決鬥場。他的銀劍一揮在場上颳起大風，替他的主人爭取到幾秒鐘的時間。零兒趁機搭上銀之騎士的臂膀，加快行進速度。  
　　「此時發動墓地裡ＤＤ亡靈史萊姆的效果，將他和ＤＤＤ烈火王鐵木真除外，可以從額外牌組召喚一隻融合怪獸。望穿混沌之世末日的王啊，吸食流向未來的血，成為屠龍的勇者吧！融合召喚！誕生吧，等級八，ＤＤＤ剋龍王貝奧武夫！」  
　　青藍色的獸人武士甫一上場便仰天咆嘯。許是對方是傳說中有名的屠龍者，遊矢感覺到自己身下的異色眼靈擺龍有些退怯，他低下頭輕抵那佈滿龍鱗的身軀並柔聲安撫。  
　　「最後，發動永續魔法魔神王的契約書。將手牌的ＤＤ魔導賢者克卜勒和場上的ＤＤ魔導賢者哥白尼送入墓地，並特殊召喚一隻惡魔族的融合怪獸。高傲的騎士啊，封印災禍並融於熔爐，轉生為真正的王吧！融合召喚！出來吧！神之威光、傳承之王！等級七，ＤＤＤ神托王貞德！」  
　　赤馬零兒凌空一躍，並扯下頸上的圍巾向著他們前方斷壁夾縫中的動作卡揮出。眼看就要奪下那張額外的卡片，撲搧著蝠翼的白色女騎士卻阻擋了去路。正當遊矢準備跳離紅龍之際，自後方迅速飛出一條荊棘鞭及時拉住了暗紅長巾。他回頭一瞧，發現是紫薔薇騎士的薔薇鞭。  
　　本應是初次見面的夥伴，可他的舉手投足都像極了那個人──畢竟他就是遊里在賽前交付予自己的怪獸啊。謝謝你。他露出了溫暖的笑容，而那位素未謀面的深紫之騎士竟也回以一抹淡淡的微笑。  
　　彷彿具有自身的意識一般。遊矢暗忖。  
　　「戰鬥！」他和零兒已經跑過大半個會場，追逐戰依然膠著，對手高聲宣告進入戰鬥階段。「ＤＤＤ神托王貞德攻擊你的娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑！」  
　　遊矢眼神滿是愧疚地望向身旁的金髮小丑，而對方笑著搖頭彷彿是要告訴自己沒關係。抱歉了夥伴，橡皮羊的能力必須用來保護異色眼。他輕聲道歉。  
　　「神諭突進！」異色眼靈擺龍奮力跳起，他撇過頭閃躲破壞時產生的煙霧，卻在睜眼時看見觀眾席上那熟悉又令人恐懼的身影──他在那裡，那名因自己（札克）曾經的疏失而被迫放棄夢想的青年就在那裡！  
　　「再來，由ＤＤＤ剋龍王貝奧武夫攻擊異色眼靈擺龍！」  
　　為什麼他在那裡是來嘲笑我的嗎拜託別看我我知道我根本不配決鬥對不起都是我的錯對不起對不起對不起……  
　　銀色的刀刃不偏不倚擊中赤色之龍，頓失支撐的他此時腦中全被愧疚感佔據而早已不能思考，甚至連做出保護自己的反應也無法。  
　　「還沒結束！ＤＤＤ疾風王亞歷山大攻擊娛樂夥伴猛薔薇巴拉庫達！」赤馬零兒尚未察覺遊矢的異狀，不留任何一絲空檔發出戰鬥宣言。  
　　紅綠色身影正在墜落，直直往地面落下。恍惚中他好像聽到有人大喊自己的名字，隨後便被強而有力的臂膀撈起。巨大的爆裂聲在耳畔響起，他的視線和身體被寬大的披風緊緊包裹，待周遭歸於寧靜後才緩緩鬆開。  
　　映入模糊眼簾的是一張酷似遊里的面龐，旋即想到他不可能出現在這裡而逐漸回過神。再定睛發現是紫薔薇的騎士，神情滿是擔心的望向自己。  
　　「你怎麼……」在騎士的攙扶下站起身子，身旁碧綠和櫻粉的羊兒慌張地奔過來蹭著褲管，遊矢輕拍他們的頭安撫。他們在危急時刻救了自己，他欣慰又感激地想道。  
　　「由於場上娛樂夥伴橡皮羊的效果，」他轉身面對眼前的赤馬零兒。「一回合一次，我方怪獸不會在該次的戰鬥中被破壞。所以，我的娛樂夥伴猛薔薇巴拉庫達不會被破壞。」  
　　不能在這裡停下，遊里託付給自己的信念不能就這樣結束。  
　　即使『他』正在看著自己也一樣。起碼、最起碼也要打贏這場決鬥！  
　　「輪到我的回合了，抽牌！」重新揮振他的披風。「我用刻度一的娛樂夥伴橡皮羊和刻度八的娛樂夥伴異色眼獨角獸進行靈擺召喚！現身吧，從手牌特殊召喚的娛樂夥伴撲克女孩與娛樂夥伴靈擺魔術家；以及由額外牌組回到場上的娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑和異色眼靈擺龍！」  
　　從未背棄自己的怪獸們依序重回決鬥場，遊矢再次乘上擁有雙色眼瞳的紅龍，從後追趕而上並阻止對手拿取動作卡。  
　　「發動娛樂夥伴靈擺魔術家的怪獸效果，將場上的娛樂夥伴橡皮羊和娛樂夥伴異色眼獨角獸破壞，取而代之，可以從牌組選擇兩位娛樂夥伴加入手牌。我選擇的是──娛樂夥伴融合石魔和娛樂夥伴搭檔蛇，並將他們設為靈擺刻度。」  
　　象牙白色的石磚獸與紅黃相間的蛇，在藍光束的圍繞下上浮於半空中。他們開心地舞動身子，遊矢知道他們已經準備好要大顯身手一番。  
　　「再發動娛樂夥伴撲克女孩的怪獸效果，將她和場上的娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑送進墓地，可以從額外牌組融合召喚一隻怪獸！」他深吸一口氣，慎重地、誠心地呼喚『他』的名。  
　　「以芬芳引誘昆蟲的兩朵妖艷之花啊，現在化為一體，從那花瓣深處的地獄裡誕生出全新的威脅吧！融合召喚！現身吧，擁有飢餓之牙的毒龍！等級八，飢餓毒融合龍！」  
　　「什麼？」現場觀眾陷入一片譁然，連零兒也想不到遊矢居然召喚了遊里的王牌龍。  
　　羅蘭紫色的巨龍降臨，懸於空中高鳴長嚎。飢餓毒歪過頭，那雙紫瞳和自己與異色眼對上時輕輕頷了首。不是記憶中的那般暴戾，此時此刻的他既乖巧又溫順。和他的原主人一樣，仔細了解才能發現他們的溫柔之處，以致不再對他們懷有誤解及懼怕。  
　　遊里，雖然你已經看不見了，但你能感受到吧──你的龍，現在很自由地馳騁在決鬥場上噢。掠過VIP席的落地窗時遊矢果然看見那紫色身影，正帶著自信的微笑望向自己。  
　　「在飢餓毒融合龍融合召喚成功時，可以選擇對方場上一名特殊召喚怪獸，直到回合結束前攻擊力上升該怪獸的攻擊數值。我選擇你場上的ＤＤＤ剋龍王貝奧武夫！飢餓毒融合龍的攻擊力上升至五千八百。並且，由於融合召喚了飢餓毒融合龍，我要再發動娛樂夥伴融合石魔的靈擺效果，從墓地將娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑加入手牌並將他進行通常召喚。根據娛樂夥伴骷髏雜技小丑的怪獸效果，我還可以從牌組選擇一名娛樂夥伴加入手牌。」一張閃著白光的卡片自牌組飛出落於手上，他抬頭瞥了眼右前方的紫騎士，換得一個肯定的笑容。  
　　「最後，我發動娛樂夥伴搭檔蛇的靈擺效果。當場上存在娛樂夥伴時，場上一名怪獸的攻擊力可以上升娛樂夥伴的數量再乘以三百。我的場上共有五名娛樂夥伴，乘以三百並全部加總給飢餓毒融合龍！所以攻擊力總共是七千三百！」  
　　他直起身子，平日習慣作為收尾的招牌台詞到了嘴邊卻沒有說出來。即使只有這次也好，他想拋下他人對於自己施加的成見。他知道不用大聲呼喊吸引眾人的視線，那個人始終會看著自己──不是生理上的眼睛，而是發自內心的關心與注視。  
　　「戰鬥！由攻擊力七千三的飢餓毒融合龍攻擊你的ＤＤＤ剋龍王貝奧武夫！」  
　　張開的紫翼紅光閃爍，炫目地令人有些發暈。眨眼間藍色的獸之武士便消失，勝負剎那塵埃落定。  
　　在全場的歡聲雷動下，榊遊矢和赤馬零兒握了手，為這場決鬥暨今年的春季錦標賽畫下句點。  
　　「恭喜你，再度衛冕成功。」對方暗紅色的圍巾難得沒有安分待在肩上，他很是新奇地輕笑起來。  
　　「彼此彼此。你還是跟六年前一樣厲害，我差點就要輸了。」  
　　「客氣話就免了。我倒是很驚訝……原來你還藏著這一手啊。」  
　　「我也很意外，這是我賽前臨時加入的『變數』喔。不過我自己也很訝異，飢餓毒比我想像中還聽話很多。」  
　　「時間真的會讓人事物變化呢……看來我是時候也該做出一些改變。等等就是閉幕，不耽誤你繞場和領獎的時間了。」  
　　遊矢笑著向他道謝，隨後便轉身離開舞台。  
　　而後零兒也露出釋然的微笑，並將圍巾重新披好準備離去，卻意外有種被扎到的刺痛感。這才發現，紅色的毛料上不知何時多了綠中帶紅的薔薇刺。

＊＊＊

　　空曠的瞭望台不如下方會場般熱鬧歡騰，反之氣氛已降到冰點。過分安靜的室內使得赤馬零王從椅子上起身的聲響變得更為明顯。  
　　「好了赤馬零王，這場賭局是我贏了。依照約定，別再請託遊矢試圖說服我參與你的『計劃』。」遊里頓了一會又補充。「還有柊柚子也不行。」  
　　他可以感受到遊斗的手臂逐漸緊繃，估計現在赤馬零王的臉色應該不太好看吧。  
　　「我不懂。我只是想治好你的眼疾……這對你來說應該是完全沒有害處的提案，為何你連讓我補救的機會也不肯給？」  
　　「少把你自己的想法強加在他人身上了。既然我都拒絕，那就不要一而再、再而三地詢問。況且整個舞網市的居民肯定也有相同困擾的人，何不去幫助自願者更好？」  
　　「……總之我會依約不再打擾你、榊遊矢和柊柚子。但我希望你回答我一個問題：為什麼你把飢餓毒融合龍給了榊遊矢？」  
　　「沒為什麼。我已經不決鬥了，把王牌讓給信任的人使用很正常吧？如果真要說個理由的話，也只是想順便證明，你的看法到底有多荒謬──會引起共鳴不是源自我們或我們的龍彼此接近，而是更根本的問題。」  
　　「這話是什麼意思？」  
　　「念在曾經作為你下屬的份上，給你一點建議吧。你認為持續發展『質量投影』真的不會對這個世界造成任何影響嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「如果你肯花點時間從曾經為你效力的『博士』還有『同步次元的棋子』身上套點情報的話，你就會知道質量投影技術的黑暗面究竟有多麼令人心寒。先不論理論方面的缺陷，這技術在道德方面早就產生許多問題，而至今政府卻仍不重視這些檯面下的亂象。」  
　　從丹尼斯和紫雲院素良蒐集來的情報來看，目前黑市已經開始流通微型的質量投影機。好一點的從事不法情色行業，更糟的還有能憑空投影出刀械……等，多到難以細數。  
　　「天真、單純且富有熱忱的科學家啊，若想阻止悲劇重演，請好好謹記一點──這個世界最恐怖的不是力量，而是懷有邪念之心的人類啊。」  
　　他和遊斗卸下識別證，隨後步出這彷彿令人窒息的冰冷空間。

＊＊＊

　　「請問您……您是『曾經的』札克先生嗎？」  
　　在走廊底部階梯的轉角，傳來一名陌生中年男性的聲音。對方的問話實在過於敏感，遊里下意識攢緊牽繩和白手杖。  
　　「有什麼事嗎？」防衛性地後退了幾步，而他的芙蘿拉像是感應到主人的警戒般，堅定無畏走上前保護他。  
　　「您看不見嗎？」  
　　那人的驚呼令他更加警覺，手杖輕輕滑行試探著後方是否有足夠的空間可以逃跑。是看準自己現在正落單前來清算？報仇？總之應該不是帶著善意。要是在這個時候受傷，只怕遊矢會更加自責，在痊癒的道路上漸行漸遠。  
　　「啊、抱歉驚擾到您，請相信我沒有惡意。我知道這很困難，但還請您聽我說。我是曾經和札克比賽過，卻因不慎跌落重傷導致無法再次回到場上比賽的決鬥者。我是來向他……向您道歉的。」  
　　「為什麼要向我道歉？我並不是札克。」他冷冷地說。  
　　「是的、您不是。但這份道歉已經因為我的懦弱而被推遲了許久，說出來或許能讓心情舒坦一些。我想讓他知道……當年的意外並不完全是札克先生的錯，是許多陰錯陽差導致的──其中也包括我一時貪圖方便而沒有事先做好防護措施。」  
　　「您這麼做的用意是什麼？」  
　　「於事無補，想求個心安吧。要是能提早幾年當面告訴他，或許就不會讓他如此痛苦，甚至就不會發生『那場戰爭』。我不知道是否有其他外力介入，可我發誓我從未怨恨過他，也不曾後悔踏上娛樂決鬥的道路，更不用說那場決鬥。」明明很是不安，他的語氣依然堅定而沒有一絲迷惘。  
　　那瞬間遊里理解到，面前的這名男子和自己是相同類型的人。  
　　不去對抗命運，而是選擇順應和包容，與痛苦相伴、與傷痕共處。即使為了保護最愛的事物不惜折下身上的刺，他們依然是驕傲美麗的薔薇花。  
　　「我想您找錯人了。」在片刻的寧靜後他開口。  
　　「我知道，所以希望您能幫我將這封信交給他……『在合適的時機』。」  
　　空曠的長廊傳來輪子滾動的聲音，遊里感覺到自己的手被一股溫暖輕輕提起，並塞入一封微皺的牛皮紙信封。  
　　「您都沒想過，這封信也許會一輩子也無法傳到他手上喔？」  
　　「可能吧，但這是目前我能想到最好的辦法了。您有權利選擇是否要轉交給他。」  
　　「某種程度上，這是另類的惡意，先生。」  
　　「也是一種善意的體諒。」他的輕笑中苦澀與釋然並存。「願他能早日走出陰霾。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　舞網杯錦標賽結束後，遊矢和柚子等與會選手們私下到餐廳裡聚會。原本遊矢也希望遊里能夠留下來，但他以不是選手為由和遊斗一起拒絕了邀約。  
　　返家的途中，遊里突然說了想去河堤邊走走，便要遊斗先回家。他和他的導盲犬走了很長很久，晚風和渠水的聲音依舊，只要沿著折返便不會迷路。  
　　事後遊矢擔心又焦慮地問他為什麼如此漫無目的的走動，他也說不上來。或許只是想弄清楚這條流動於城市裡的河川會不會通往大海；也或許，他是想證明自己能不倚靠他人的力量穿梭於城市中的。  
　　想了很多很多，關於自己的、飢餓毒的、芙蘿拉的、當然還有遊矢的。而當他的腦海浮現（藉著記憶和觸覺拼湊而出的）遊矢的笑容時，眼淚忽然沒來由的落下。芙蘿拉輕輕地蹭近主人的褲管，他蹲下摟住他的女孩道謝。  
　　「但願他能一直幸福下去。」他呢喃，然後轉身踏上歸途。

＊＊＊

　　「我們回來了。」開門迎來遊吾和雙頰有些緋紅的遊矢。  
　　「……太晚了。」遊斗頓一會後道，側身讓兩人進入房內。遊矢跟在遊吾後頭，看上去能筆直走路和辨認事物，可縈繞在他身上的淡淡酒氣無法遮掩喝酒的事實。真難得，他想，大概是真的很高興吧。  
　　「還好吧，十點不到，比預計還要早一些呢。」遊吾卸下外套掛在衣架上，不忘瞟了一眼遊矢。雖然有些遲緩，但還能確實執行動作，應該沒有逞強。  
　　「我指的是遊里。」遊斗看了看手錶，眉頭漸漸皺起。「他說要帶小芙去河堤散步，到現在還沒回來。」  
　　「啊？」遊吾還沒來得及反應過來，身後外套脫了一半的遊矢突然又穿了回去，動作快速的不似方才。  
　　「遊矢！我去找他就好，你先進去洗……」  
　　「不要。」他輕輕甩開遊吾搭上肩膀的手，重新綁好鞋帶。「我要去找他，你不用管我。」  
　　「我一定要去找，我要找他。」  
　　不顧遊吾的勸阻，遊矢就這樣迅速消失在兩人眼前。  
　　「不去追嗎？」遊斗問，卻轉身走進客廳坐下。  
　　「你不也沒阻止。」遊吾也跟了上去，從口袋翻出糖果塞進嘴裡。「反正他都在大家面講出那樣的話了。」  
　　「他說了什麼？」遊斗搖了搖有些涼掉的咖啡輕啜。  
　　「說來話長。總之，今天有兩個人趁遊矢喝得有點醉的時候向他告白了。方中美惠留不意外，比較讓人吃驚的是赤馬零羅……欸你沒事吧？誇張的還在後頭，你先別喝東西啦……」  
　　遊吾將遊斗手中的杯子抽走，待對方緩和下來，他咬碎嘴裡的糖果又繼續說。  
　　「遊矢說他已經有喜歡的人了，很典型的拒絕臺詞。其實本來就不該再繼續追問下去的，不過大概是都喝開了，大夥起鬨著要遊矢說出那個人是誰——然後他還真的說了！你猜是誰？」  
　　「遊里。」  
　　「對！就是遊里！欸不對你怎麼知道……」  
　　「你先說完，等等再告訴你。」  
　　「大家本來是笑著說不要隨便拉一個不在場的人擋，結果他突然變得很嚴肅，臉上笑容都消失的那種。『請你們不要這樣，我是真的很喜歡他。想跟他接吻做愛的那種喜歡。』接著就放下空杯走掉了。」他還特別加重了語氣。「那個委婉溫和的遊矢，竟然當著大家的面講這種話欸！別說我們了，有未成年啊！」  
　　「生氣了吧。畢竟他們兩個已經交往好一陣子了，你們這樣鬧任誰都會不高興。」  
　　「蛤？他不說誰知道啊！我們根本不知道他怎麼了……唉反正就是這樣。我們就先離開了，而且還什麼都沒解釋清楚。」  
　　「是你太遲鈍。其他人就算了，你跟他生活在同一個空間還沒察覺，未免也太鈍感了。我真該在當時阻止你們聚會。」  
　　「你這什麼意思？我又不可能什麼事都知道！」  
　　「我看你連遊矢在服用抗抑鬱藥物也沒發覺吧。」  
　　「什……」遊吾壓抑住想大叫出聲的衝動，因為太過震驚，好一段時間才能好好組織言語。  
　　「那你還放任他這麼晚一個人跑出去？」回神後遊吾忽然覺得不妙，抑鬱症病患再加上喝了酒，會不會做出什麼傻事？他起身打算出門尋找他們卻被遊斗阻止。  
　　「不會有事的。」他的語氣異常平靜。「只要有遊里在就沒問題。不如說，這個時候他才是遊矢最需要的人。」

＊＊＊

　　遊矢曾經以為自己已經無法感知世界的喜怒哀樂。  
　　十四歲的夏天在他身上烙印下太多太多無法抹去的傷痕，好像在那短短的一季中，將一輩子的快樂和憤怒揮霍殆盡，最後成了一具空殼。  
　　再後來，憂傷悄悄鑽入他的身體，一點一滴地膨脹，直到填滿他的整副身軀。但即使如此他依舊感覺不到外在的任何刺激，或許是因為身體裡已太過疼痛，他只能這麼解釋。  
　　他善於模仿和偽裝。所以他把自己裝扮成普通人，他呼吸、他進食、他笑也逗人笑，看似一切正常安好。唯獨在夜深人靜時獨自對著鏡子，那空虛而黯淡的紅色眼眸才是真實的自我。  
　　遊里的出現改變了這一切。  
　　他看不見，所以他需要藉由觸碰以及數字構築出他的世界。家裡的樓梯階數、熱水沖進馬克杯裡的秒數、還有步距長度……全都是他手把手帶著他算出來的。或許是在不可避免的接觸中偶然間窺視到他的本性是如此溫柔，抑或是在與他交心的過程中發現對方居然能理解自己，進而開始慢慢撫平多年來的傷痛。  
　　從原本的敵對關係，到成為寄宿在同個身體裡的不同靈魂，再到重新分離成為獨立的個體並喜歡上對方。七年間的變化充滿戲劇性，外人看來會覺得突兀也是情有可原，但那些看似玩笑的話語正好說明了根本沒有人是打從心底接受這件事。  
　　因為自己的無能會害得遊里身上背負的誤會日益增多，再這樣下去真的好嗎？連自己都不確定了。  
　　遊矢找到遊里的時候，那紫粉髮青年正蹲在河堤草地上，手握點心棒餵食他的導盲犬。  
　　「遊矢？」聽聞叫喊，那人滿是驚訝的抬頭。「你怎麼在這裡？」  
　　當然是來接你回家啊，遊矢在心裡大喊卻沒有說出。只是逕自走到他身旁坐了下來，雙手抱膝。初春晚風帶有些許濕潤的氣息，今年的雨季就快要到來。如果他又像今天一樣四處晃悠，會不會突然消失無蹤？  
　　熟悉的體溫緊鄰，正好擋住來風。遊里不知道遊矢是不是刻意為之，但他相信是的。  
　　「抱歉，等芙蘿拉吃完吧。她今天陪我走了很久，想給她一點獎勵。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　片刻，才聽到對方悶悶的回應。空氣中飄散著淡淡的酒味，那是他第一次知道原來遊矢也會喝酒。  
　　「其實你可以不用來接我。」他從包裝袋倒出碎屑在手心上，再遞給大犬。「打通電話給我，或是拜託遊斗或遊吾過來就行。」  
　　「你不想見到我嗎？」他的聲音有點哽咽，令人手足無措。  
　　「當然不是。」遊里試圖冷靜地回答。  
　　「那為什麼我不能來接你？」 哽咽變得更加破碎，遊里徹底慌了。  
　　「我只是希望你好好休息。你今天……好像太過疲累了。」  
　　話到嘴邊又吞了回去，今天的遊矢有點不對勁，彷彿下一秒就會崩潰消散。  
　　「遊里，我、嗚……」  
　　「遊矢？」沒有聽錯的話，身旁的他正在哭泣。  
　　「為什麼……我對你的心意大家都認為是玩笑話，明明我是真的真的很喜歡你啊……」  
　　很混亂的一段話、很長的沉默，遊里消化著破碎的隻字片語，猜想應該是稍早的聚會發生了什麼事。  
　　「我知道你是很認真地在對待我們這份感情。」他擁住他蜷曲的身子，輕輕地、像是對待易碎品那樣小心翼翼，但顯得有些拙劣。「我一直都知道啊。」  
　　「來這裡的路上我一直在想，我到底有沒有做了什麼事、還是說了什麼話，才讓你只能選擇屈就於我。」遊矢捉緊遊里的外套。「我們的關係，到底是不是強迫和走投無路。這樣的我真的能讓你幸福嗎……？」  
　　沒有歇斯底里的哭喊，甚至在這樣的情緒下遊矢仍克制著自己，保持微妙的距離避免臉上的脂粉沾染上他的衣物。這般過分的溫柔，在常人看來有些扭曲、過於疏離，可是遊里確實從中感受到溫度和重量——遠遠超過任何一個人給予他的情感。  
　　身在不是你死就是我亡的決鬥學院裡便不曾感受過何謂「在他人細心照料下長大」，沒有真心誠意的朋友，連當時和自己最親近的丹尼斯充其量也只是各取利益的同夥人。每個人都死盯著前方的目標，彼此接收到的「視線」是冷冽的宛如芒刺在背，令人厭惡至極。  
　　某次經過赤馬零王的房間時意外得知榊遊矢的存在。起初他對這名生活在另一個次元自己的分身感到新奇有趣，紅綠髮少年的身邊無時無刻都圍繞著許多人，他們彼此打鬧玩耍，卻不似學院裡的大家各懷鬼胎。只要高聲呼喊就能吸引他人的和善又驚喜的視線。要是自己能成為那名少年，是否就不用再忍受這種扭曲到作嘔的壓迫感？  
　　當他在他們宿命般的決鬥中落敗後，才意識到懷著這般想法的自己有多麼可笑。待在對方體內時他會藉機偷偷感受外人投來的溫和視線，可他知道那些溫暖並不屬於自己，也不曾因此而忌妒──在見到他的內心世界後根本無法憎恨他啊。縱使身心早已破碎不堪，仍堅持向著自己伸出來的那雙手和冬日暖陽般的微笑。除了感謝，他想報答並守護他。  
　　芙蘿拉鑽進他們倆的懷抱中輕吠幾聲，接著在他們倆身旁繞起圈子，很是擔心地往遊矢身上蹦跳撫蹭。  
　　必須和他好好談談，他想。

＊＊＊

　　待他們回到家時，夜已經深了。  
　　身旁細微的啜泣聲依舊。鬆開大犬的項圈後，便拉著他的手上樓。  
　　「先坐著，等我一下。」他輕聲地說，轉身走往浴室。  
　　遊矢坐在床緣，縱使知道得褪下外衣，他仍然無動於衷。一天之內歷經大喜大哭，忘了吃藥，可能還有酒精的催化，他已經無法好好控制自己的情緒。此刻他只覺得好累，臉上淚痕和著妝粉令人難受地癢，他抬手想要抹去卻越發糟糕。  
　　然後有人伸手制止了他，溫柔堅定的，遊矢抬頭望向對方，是朦朧而美麗的紫。  
　　「我幫你卸妝，好嗎？」窗外月光同他的聲音流淌，他愣愣地點頭換得一個好看的微笑。  
　　遊里拉了椅子在遊矢的面前坐下，手指輕巧地伸進綠紅髮裡往後梳理，再以束髮帶固定；一手扶上頜骨，修剪平整的指甲輕刮下瞼上的眼線膠。他們的距離很近，那彷彿有著星屑的眼睛眨呀眨。他忽然想起白天那輕如點水的吻，心底泛起細微卻久久不散的漣漪。  
　　「今天辛苦了。」濕涼的毛巾拍上臉時，他聽見他這麼說。  
　　「嗯。」他一時之間說不出話，思緒越理越亂。他想開心起來，他想好好回應遊里對他所做的一切──包括他託付給自己的卡牌與信任，總在他即將墜入深淵前適時地拉回堅固的地面。  
　　指尖撫過頷骨並湊近嗅聞，隨後滿意地將毛巾披上椅背。那雙紫色的眸重新望向自己，沉靜地、平穩地凝視。他啟口，又闔上，兩個人都在試圖打破這越發凝滯的氣氛。  
　　「謝謝你。」幾經思考後他決定先開啟話題，一如既往。  
　　「我才要謝謝你。聽遊斗說，猛薔薇今天很活躍呢。能幫上你真是太好了。」遊里端正的坐姿與他維持恰好的距離，可遊矢沒來由地想要再更加靠近些。  
　　「老實說，他救了我一命。我當時……有些恍神，要不是有他及時保護我，我可能現在人還躺在醫院呢。不過，你怎麼有那兩張牌？」  
　　「苗圃園主人的孩子們送給我的。老闆知道我也會玩牌後，我偶爾會教他們姊弟倆打牌，他們就把這兩張卡塞給我當作謝禮了。」那紫眸靜靜斂下，交握的雙手拇指不安地打轉。「我已經不再決鬥，他們留在我身邊也無法發揮長處。如果可以的話，我希望你能將他們和飢餓毒納為夥伴。」  
　　「這樣好嗎？我是說，我真的有資格嗎？」  
　　「有你這樣優秀又值得信賴的新主人，他們很高興噢。尤其是飢餓毒。」  
　　他別過頭，側顏頸線迎向窗外吹來的風，微卷的睫毛輕輕顫動。深吸口氣，那視線便回歸到自己身上。  
　　「你問我，我們之間的感情究竟是不是強迫而來。那你會認為，是我強迫飢餓毒去到你的身邊嗎？」  
　　「我、我不知道……」  
　　「老實說，我也不清楚。一直以來我都在思考，該怎麼做才能讓你得到『最大值的幸福』，盡量避免強迫你去做任何事情。從你知道我們身上的感官不如你那般健全時，你便從未真正放下你的愧疚感，甚至可能從更早之前就已有跡象。某方面而言，我選擇不治療反而成了束縛你的存在。」他的薄唇緊抿，置於腿上緊緊相扣的手指彷彿在祈禱。「結論而言，是我在強迫你接受我的選擇。真正可惡的人是我啊，遊矢……」  
　　那平日高傲充滿自信的紫色身影，如今在自己的面前低頭。垂下的瀏海遮擋住他的神情，可那逐漸濕濡的褲管和帶著濃濃鼻音的呼吸聲甚是明顯。這是遊里第一次露出如此模樣，他愣在原地不知所措。片刻的思考後他決定伸手觸碰，撫上臉頰試圖擦去淚水時一股溫暖再次覆上的手，比白天更強烈的慎重和依戀向他襲來，隨後又消融在空氣中。  
　　「對不起，我失態了。」忍下聲音的顫抖，他輕聲道歉。「我可以、聽聽你的想法嗎？」  
　　「我、我不覺得你在強迫我。相反地，我覺得很開心。」  
　　遊矢畏怯地試探，卻沒有預想中的排斥或逃開，帶著水光的眼神很是認真地望向自己沒有移開，彷彿正鼓勵自己繼續說下去。  
　　「我很害怕被人拋下。明明很清楚你是不會輕易背棄約定的人，你也不斷告訴我不會離開，可偶爾還是會沒來由地懼怕……直到有一天我意識到，只要你看不見就不可能輕易走遠，但同時又覺得懷有這樣想法的自己很噁心。我不知道該怎麼向你坦白，也不知道該對這件事抱持怎樣的心態……我覺得自己好像病了，不、我病了，遊里。我想好起來，真的好想……」  
　　他的神色茫然。遊矢從袋子深處艱難地拿出裝有藥丸的塑膠罐遞到對方的手裡，那骨節分明的手指輕晃發出喀啦喀啦聲響。坦白了。他後知後覺想道。或許一切就會在今天結束。都結束了。硬撐著逐漸脫力的身子，他起身打算離去。  
　　沒想到，遊里只是對著藥罐發愣一會，隨即回過神拉住手臂並將他擁入懷中。  
　　那就一起讓它好起來。即使好不起來，我也會陪在你身邊，等待那天的到來。  
　　意識即將被淚水淹沒之際，他聽到他溫柔又堅定地說。

＊＊＊

　　幾天後，遊里收到一副錶。  
　　「這是？」從遊矢手上接過方形的盒上罕見地印有盲文。  
　　「送你的。」停頓了一會他又說。「我突然發現好像從來沒送過你禮物。之前和遊吾出門時看到，覺得可能很適合你就訂了一支。」  
　　「可是我看不見錶面啊……」  
　　「那是、為盲人特別設計過的。」他的聲音很是謹慎，甚至有點小心過頭。「我知道你一直以來都很想嘗試自己一個人上街、自己一個人探索這個城市，可總是擔心因此受傷或迷路而很少這麼做。我想、它應該能幫助你實現這件事。」  
　　「你的意思是，它會替我辨識方位，就像定位系統那樣？」  
　　「嗯。應該說，它本身就有這樣的功能。」  
　　「換言之，你可以完全掌握我的位置？某方面來說還挺怪的呢。」他歪頭疑惑地問。  
　　「呃、我不是那個意思……」對方的語氣充滿慌張。「可是如果這麼做讓你覺得被侵犯的話，你可以拒絕我，我向你道歉！」  
　　只見紫粉髮青年皺起眉頭思索片刻，然後將盒子交還給自己。遊矢有些尷尬又喪氣地收回。是不是太逾矩了？他暗忖。  
　　「先拿去樓上收好吧，等等你再教我怎麼使用。」褪下外衣他兀自朝廚房走去，隨後便聽到遊吾大嚷不許偷吃。他杵在原地慢一拍開始消化方才遊里說的話。  
　　「遊矢──，別傻愣著，我想快點開飯啊！」  
　　輕快地呼喊聲響遍長廊，遊矢抬頭對上那雙閃爍的紫色眼瞳，相視而笑。

 

　　《Fetter》FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　《Fetter》本文於此結束，其他追加篇章則另收錄於實體書不公開。  
> 　　第一次完成如此有份量（？）的文章，即使過程非常痛苦，結果真的很開心。  
> 　　謝謝一直聽我吐苦水外加陪我一路痛苦的ＵＤ桑，他的決鬥構成真的十分精彩，沒有他就不會有這篇。  
> 　　也謝謝小帳一直守護我的各位，您們每一份喜歡都是我持續下去的動力。  
> 　　＂fetter＂一詞是「束縛、羈絆」。  
> 　　原本應該是帶有些許負面的意思，可這份束縛真的全然是不好的事物嗎？  
> 　　正如遊戲王系列一直向大家傳遞「羈絆」的重要，但從另一種層面解釋，這份「羈絆」同時也是一種負擔。  
> 　　人際關係的拿捏十分微妙，或許我們一生都在學習如何取得那巧妙的平衡。  
> 　　接受不足會感到空虛、過度接受則會滿溢；給予太少易遭人誤會、給予太多則會形成壓力。  
> 　　該如何排解這些複雜的情緒以達中庸之道，便顯得很重要了。  
> 　　願我們都能往更好的方向前行。  
> 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Sugiyoru　2018.12.16


End file.
